A Ladder Stipulation
by GenericDude
Summary: Mixing Kirby universe and wrestling. A ladder match at Dreamland's annual sports festival against seven other people will decide if Meta Knight is ready to become a legend. Rated T for wrestling style blood and some obscene manouvers and words. FINISHED!
1. The Annual Event

A little word before this story begins.

I'm quite new to Fanfiction. The three stories I have made haven't had much publicity. This story, based on the Kirby franchise, will be my third. But be prepared to take on board these facts whilst reading the story (it's mainly about my favourite sport):

My geography on this franchise sucks. Expect a lot of unknown places you have never heard of before to show up. For instance, there are two Dreamlands. The first is actually the entire planet consisted of eight nations. One of the nations is called Dreamland, the one with all the recognizable characters. Confusing, but it won't show up much, so don't let it bother you.

The main theme of this is WRESTLING. If you're looking for romance, then you'll find little here. Plus, because I'm a huge wrestling fan, I thought I'd experiment by mixing Kirby with wrestling. Maybe they won't go hand in hand to some, but don't flame me if I screwed up with the experimenting.

3. There are eight characters who are wrestling in this story. It's hard to imagine Kirby doing a suplex to another (not that it happens in the story), so each wrestler will look a bit like a famous wrestler (For instance, Shawn Michaels). If you find trouble imagining the characters fighting, just think of the corresponding wrestler.

If you know nothing about wrestling, this story gives an idea of what some matches can be like. Give the sport a chance, you'll like it. (Can't wait until Wrestlemania 25)

If you don't like wrestling, then give this story a chance. I'll try my best to make it a story all sorts of people will like.

Expect some odd things to be going on with some characters. Like point 1, not only is my geography crap, but my whole knowledge of Kirby sucks for that matter! Please don't flame me for getting things wrong. Plus expect new items and characters and other things unheard of to pop up, like the Legend Belt you'll soon hear about.

Right then, enough of my incompetent rambling, let's get on with the story! Hope you enjoy it!

The Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 1: The Annual Event

He walked into the throne room, where King Dedede, looking lazy and slouched on his throne as usual, took notice as he walked in.

"Meta Knight!" he shouted. "I called five minutes ago. Where were you?" he said, his strange accent sounding loud through the hall. Meta Knight bent on one knee for a second and then stood up.

"I'm sorry. I was helping Sword and Blade sort out their armour for the day. What did you call me for?" he asked. Dedede sat up straight and cleared his throat out.

"You know what happens in a two months, don't you?" he said. Meta Knight knew what Dedede was talking about.

"You mean the annual Sportsmania?" he said. Dedede stood up and walked down to Meta Knight.

"That's right" he said. "Walk with me. I have some news" he said.

A few minutes later, and the two were out in the garden, still walking.

"There has been a very important announcement lately" he said. "It concerns Sportsmania" Dedede said. Meta Knight felt a little concerned, his hand on his sword Galaxia, one of his 'best friends'.

"What's wrong?" Meta Knight asked. Dedede chuckled.

"Oh, it's not that anything's wrong, it's just something that made me jump in my seat when I heard it" he said, before coughing. "You know the Legend Belt, don't you?" he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Meta Knight said. "The Legend Belt is a title of supreme honour and a prestigious title that can only be handed to one person for their outstanding work....well, until years ago. Now it's just hanging up in a cabinet down in our Treasury room" he said.

"I know. Legendary belt, ain't it?" Dedede said. "You know that I along with the rest of the Dreamland Council arrange Sportsmania every year? This is number twenty five coming up" he said. "Let me tell you a story. Have you heard of Wrestlemania before?" Dedede said.

"Umm...isn't that supposed to be the biggest wrestling event of the year?" Meta Knight said. "I heard Shawn Michaels retired Ric Flair last year"

"I know" Dedede said. "Me and the Counil were all watching it when we decided we might add wrestling to the roster of sports that are held in our Sportsmania events" he said.

"Really?" Meta Knight said. "I'm sure a new sport added will attract a lot of people...hang on...is that why you mentioned the Legend Belt?" Meta Knight said, suddenly realizing why wrestling was involved in the conversation.

"...Well, I was going to keep it a surprise, but..." Dedede said. "Well, I'll tell you. We're going to revive the Legend Belt and award it to the person who wins a special wrestling match we have arranged for Sportsmania" he said. Meta Knight felt his heartbeat rise even more.

"Really???" he said, grabbing Dedede in excitement. "This will be great! Finally, somebody can take the mantle from the legends of old that have held the belt before and carry the legacy onwards! This is great! Who's competing?" Meta Knight asked.

"Well, let me explain the match to you first" he said. "It's going to be a no disqualification Ladder match with slight variation" he said. "Pretty much, the belt will be dangling above the ring, and the only humanly way possible to grab the belt is to climb a ladder and grab it" he said. "There will be eight people competing in the match. The match starts off with two people and every two minutes, a new competitor enters the ring. When all eight men enter the ring, the belt will be lowered to a height where it can be retrieved via a ladder. No flying allowed, by the way. We as the Council have chosen extremely carefully who to pick from the eight nations that make Dreamland itself" he said "They've all been picked and are all scheduled to enter in two months time"

"Who are the eight?" Meta Knight asked.

"The people we picked were the eight leading protectors from all Dreamland. There's Sean from Shadeland, Morrison from Nightland, Hearst from Brightland, Montel from Eveland, Copeland from Hopeland (no pun intended), Irvine from Ivyland, Jet from Highland and..." Dedede said. Meta Knight ran through the names in his head. The people he mentioned were like him, sole protectors of the land and usually excellent in fighting skills. He knew Jet quite well, the two went to some international parties together and put on an act sometimes. He also knew Morrison, but he didn't like Morrison, who was bigheaded. The rest he thought of as just people, important people. But who was man number eight?

"...And who?" Meta Knight asked, quite eager to know the last person. Dedede took a deep breath.

"...You" he said. Meta Knight thought he had a heart attack. He stopped suddenly, all ability to talk wrenched out of him. He struggled to breathe, as if he had been hit by a large truck full of oil. Behind the mask, he started to sweat profusely. Finally, after twenty seconds or so, he managed to utter a word.

"...W-what?" he said quietly.

"You have two months Meta Knight" he said. "Start lifting some weights and taking your vitamins. I'm going to be gone for the next two months, so put Sword and Blade in charge of protecting Dreamland while you train" he said. He began to walk back. Before he vanished, he turned around and said "I'll see you at Sportsmania. Good luck now!"

The legendary Legend Belt, the one sacred item of the entire world. And finally, after worshipping the legends who have held it before, he suddenly found out that he had a chance of becoming one of those legends.

But at the same time, seven other exceptionally talented men were going to be equally as hungry as Meta Knight to have the belt a round their waist. With the fact that there would be no disqualification, anything could happen in that match, Getting hit by ladders,chairs, drove through tables, whipped by kendo sticks, hits to the groin, also including all the devastating moves these seven men may have up their sleeves. And Meta Knight would have to survive twelve minutes of it, just to ensure the belt would be reachable, forget getting knocked out and unable to fight before the eight men got in the ring. He wasn't allowed to fly to get the belt; it will have to be a bone crushing fight to the top to become the next man to hold the Legend Belt.

This was going to be one hell of a wrestling match.


	2. Training Montage

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 2: Training Montage

He stood still, staring at his weights set, unable to control his heartbeat. This was one of the defining moments in his life. Being able to compete in such a match was good enough, also hearing the newspaper that the ladder catch had been pushed to be Sportsmania's main event. It was the 25th as well, a quarter of a century in the making. What even adds more pressure is the fact that at the first ever Sportsmania, a man called Terry Boa, or as his fans called him "Hulk", was named the last man to hold the belt before it retired after he won a gruelling pentathlon against fifty other people, one of the categories including cage fighting, where he won after a leg drop and a pin, which everyone remembers as the defining moment of his career. But after he won, he retired the belt and peacefully retired himself at the age of 38. Now 63, Meta Knight heard that he would be in attendance.

To perform in front of a legend was one thing, but to become a legend would be another thing, a better and more rewarding thing. But he had to stop dreaming and start focusing, or he would never win.

Instantly, he hit the weights, lifting them like he always had done, but this time with a sheer determination and extreme effort that drove him on. Doing all the different lifts, exercising each muscle, he begun going down the road to Sportsmania.

But it wasn't all about lifting weights. Wrestling was the name of the sport, not bodybuilding. Bodybuilding played a part, but the wrestling in itself was the key priority. Still young enough, he decided to practice some of his high flying moves. But first, he needed a ring.

After a while, Sword and Blade had finished building the ring.

"All done sir!" Sword said. "I hope you know what you're doing!"

"Please don't injure yourself sir!" Blade said.

"I will be fine you two" Meta Knight said. "Continue duty. If Dreamland is invaded, there will never be a Sportsmania! Get to it!" he said rather enthusiastically. As Sword and Blade exited. Tiff, one of Meta Knight's friends outside the knightly business, walked in, having heard the news.

"Is it true?" she said. "You're going to Sportsmania???" She gave him a hug as he nodded.

"Yes I am" he said.

"That's great! Show me some of your moves!" Tiff said straight away. Meta Knight had been thinking of some moves overnight, but he didn't know exactly how to execute them. He did show Tiff a couple of his kicks to a dummy and a diving elbow drop, but Tiff saw something at once.

After Meta Knight did the elbow drop, he walked back up to Tiff, panting slightly.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"...You're a little stiff. The kicks you showed me would have probably kicked someone's legs and your punches are a bit all over the place. Plus, that elbow drop seemed...wonky" she said. Meta Knight looked down.

"...I guess I am a little inexperienced. But how can I get better?" he asked.

"Well, all wrestlers are gymnasts as well. And luckily for you, I know gymnastics! How abut I teach you to do some? Then maybe, your moves will get a bit more fancy and much less stiff! Heck, with that mask, you could be like Rey Mysterio!" she said. Meta Knight always liked high flying moves, especially when his sword was involved. But he couldn't be high flying because he wasn't allowed to have wings and he wasn't allowed to use his sword. But he resolved he would do it like Rey Mysterio and just toughen up until he could jump high and kick higher.

Now, I don't want this story to be a million chapters long, so I'm going to cut the two months of training Meta Knight did down into a small montage.

Through the two months, Meta Knight trained like he had never trained before. Adopting the persona of Rey Mysterio, he took Tiff's gymnastics classes and learned many tricks, and in doing so, improved his high kicking. The squats he did with his legs were getting better until he could do a hundred in a row without sweating. This contributed to the high jumps and also to speed. He did endless cardio, bike machines, jogging, sit ups, press ups, push ups, the lot, as well as the running machines. This ensured his stamina would be up to date and able to last a long time before becoming out of breath. He practiced yoga so he could channel out his pain during training via the complicated poses involved, meaning his training would not be hindered. And every day, he worked out a special move set that he would be comfortable with, and even tried it on Sword and Blade. The moves included and diving head butt, flying roundhouse kick, and the infamous 619 for a finisher, followed by a five star frog splash to boot, plus some tricky moves designed to confuse and hurt. He also took some pain by discovering the pain of being put through a table and being hit in the head with a chair. These steeled him up for the battle that was coming.

And all the way through the rigorous training that he did, he kept a calendar. He marked the day that the 25th Sportsmania was going to be held. He then crossed out each day as it went by and slowly counted down the sixty days that were ticking away, thinking of the match ahead. He recently discovered five days into the countdown that the event was to be held in The Nightland Casino, not only the biggest casino in all of Dreamland, but also the biggest stadium, holding around 90,000 people on average, with modifications to extend the amount of people in attendance by 20,000. That would mean there would be 110,000 people watching Meta Knight as he fought for the belt.

The countdown had reached three days. Three days until Meta Knight was about to fight for honour and glory, to become Dreamland's next legend. The training had not only made him look like a proper wrestler, but he also knew so many moves and all sorts of reversals and tricks to use in the ring. He felt well armed, and was nervous, like when he goes to battle. On that morning, he decided to relieve some nerves by sending a letter to Jet, one of the competitors. Jet and Meta Knight had been friends for a long time, and both of them pursued the dream to be the people that they are now. They knew they were at the top of their league, but this wrestling match introduced another tier to the building of greatness. As Meta Knight sat down in his room, he started to write:

Dear Jet,

It's been a while since I last wrote a letter to you. I suppose you've heard about the other people you're going up against in this wrestling match at Sportsmania. If you haven't heard, then I'm one of them.

It's a hell of an opportunity to get to battle with all the greats, and also an even bigger opportunity to become the next legend to hold the Legend Belt. It's a prestigious honour to be given the chance. I don't know about you, but I feel ecstatic.

So how are things lately? Are you ready to go into the ring and do battle? I know I am. I'm still a little nervous. Usually, I'm not because when it comes to fighting, I know the people I fight aren't as experienced as me. But after realizing I'm going to into the ring against seven people who are just as good as me, I suddenly feel nerves trying to get the better of me.

But I won't let it become a burden. I'm sure it will be a great experience. I'd be careful of Morrison, I know the only way he raised to our ranks was by playing dirty, and I can just expect that from him during the match. I might play dirty in the match, seeming it's no disqualification, but I won't play dirty to you. You're one of my best friends, so when we grapple in the ring, I'll fight justly.

Well, I'm about to run out of space on my paper. I hope to see you looking in great shape at the match. See you there, and good luck!

Meta Knight

After writing the message, he sent it via Dyna Blade, the big, rainbow coloured bird who recently domesticated herself in the palace and became its official messenger.

With letter sent, Meta Knight went to train. He needed it now, for they day was looming ahead.


	3. The Looming Day

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 3: The Looming Day

Meta Knight crossed off the last day on his calendar. This was the last day he would have to train. But he wasn't intending to do that. He intended to rest, feeling weary after waking up. Entering the match the following day feeling weary was a bad idea, so he dedicated the last day to recovering. But he also had a speech to do and some people to thank.

In the morning, Meta Knight was directed to a podium, where all the citizens of Dreamland (nation) had gathered, in full knowledge of his venture to Sportsmania. Many of the people in the crowd who cheered as he appeared were going to Sportsmania, including all of Meta Knight's friends. Meta Knight cleared his throat and prepared to talk.

"Citizens of Dreamland" he said. "I am proud to represent our nation in the wrestling match tomorrow at Sportsmania" The crowd started to cheer quite wildly. Meta Knight nodded and put his hand up to silence them.

"...I admit, I am nervous" he said. "Some people think this is not a good way for your temporary leader to look, seeming Dedede is away right now. Never fear, he will return to reign after Sportsmania. I have heard some news that he will be one of the commentators, along with King Jerry, king of Ivyland" he said. "I also know that many of you will be in attendance, supporting me in the main event, the final event of the...event. I have some things to say" he said. He then pulled out a card, shaking.

"I would like to thank some specific people for this moment" he said. "King Dedede for entering me in the match. Without that opportunity, this would have never happened. I would like to thank all of you for your support and the support you will give me tomorrow night. I might not play exactly fairly, but neither will anyone else, so do not be ashamed of me if I happen to kick someone in the balls" he said. The crowd started laughing at the joke he made. Meta Knight nervously giggled, then looked at his card again.

"I would like to thank my subordinates Sword and Blade for setting a ring up in my training room and for being my punch dummies. I also thank them for helping me master the moves I have decided to use tomorrow night. Without you two, I would be a shining example of an amateur at the match. But I know I will not be. I would also like to thank Tiff for the gymnastic and yoga lessons, that helped me with my flexibility and made my high flying moves...high flying, I guess" he said. Another wave of laughs from the crowd.

"But most of all, I would like to thank you all once again. Not just for the support, but the boost of confidence you have all given me. I know that a man is not a man without confidence. I was feeling quite small and maybe not up to the challenge when I first heard. I have had moment when I thought I was too old. But I'm only in my early thirties, and I have realized that I can still deliver moves to a 5-star standard. And I also know that you will all be behind me every step of the way. Thank you all, and I hope that luck will not only shine upon my opponents, but on me tomorrow" he said. The crowd cheered and Meta Knight gave a bow before walking back into the castle, knowing that the citizens of Dreamland would be behind him all the way.

The night came over and Meta Knight was about to get ready to go to bed when Tiff walked in.

"Tiff? It's late" he said. "I'm about to go to bed" Tiff sat next to him and looked down.

"Are you nervous? I mean, the event's tomorrow" she said. "I know I am. I have a front row ticket to see you fighting tomorrow night" she said. "I also have a backstage pass, free from Dedede" Meta Knight looked up and tapped Tiff's back.

"Well, I guess that means you can give me some support before the match backstage, huh?" he said. "That'd be good..." Meta Knight fell silent for a while.

"...Meta Knight? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Tiff, let me just thank you personally for all you've done. I mean, you've been great. I mean. If it weren't for your lessons, I'd be a crap wrestler. If I win tonight, I've heard that I'll also get a cash sum. I'll buy you a present with it if I win" he said. "If I lose,, I'll still buy you a present, it just won't be as big"

"You don't have to buy me anything" Tiff said, giving Meta Knight a kiss on the cheek. "I feel happy enough watching you become strong. I think that's a good present in itself, you know?" she added. Then, she said her good night and walked out of the room. Meta Knight looked around, felt his cheek where he had been kissed, and then noticed something at his window. It was a letter. He opened it and discovered it was from Jet.

Dear Meta Knight,

Jet here! Haven't heard from you in ages!

I'm completely psyched about this match! It's gonna be great knowing you're in it. Yeah, I guess I'll play dirty too, but not against you. We'll have a fair fight for that belt. I'm not gonna target you. It's just if you and me happen to be on the same ladder, there'll be a temporary war. But I know it's gonna be awesome!

I'm not gonna let Morrison win. That dirty cheat can stuff himself for all I care! If he gets in my way, then I'll put him through a burning table.

Oh yeah, that's gonna be my signature move. The burning table. It's not my finisher, but there's no DQ, so it's okay.

Man, we'll all be rough at the end of it all. Wonder who's gonna win?

Well, gotta blast! I'll see you in the squared circle! Good luck!

Jet.

P.S If I win, then I'll buy you something good, don't worry. I won't let this match break our friendship.

Meta Knight felt warm inside after reading the letter. He became excited and went to sleep, thinking heavily about the coming day. It was gonna be hell in the ring, but he was ready to face it like he always has.


	4. Backstage

Just a heads up note: The chapters may get a whole lot longer seeming they're actually going to be the chapters that contain the match. Let me also say that the match will cover quite a few chapters. I told you it'd be hell! Don't worry, I'll make it look good.

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 4: Backstage

He woke up quite early that morning and instantly went to Dyna Blade atop the palace, where some of the remaining royals, including Sword and Blade, were waiting to bid him good luck. As he climbed on Dyna Blade, Blade walked up to him.

"We'll all be there!" he said. "Good luck! We all hope you win!" Meta Knight answered the wish with a nod and Dyna Blade took flight, ascending into the air before flying off slowly into the distance towards the arena where he would meet his destiny.

It took a few hours for Meta Knight to reach the stadium, which was a large and prestigious place. Plus, all around it were exotic looking statues and architecture, showing off the casino and the many people who flock there everyday to get a taste of the famous casino within, hoping to earn some money in the process. It was here that Meta Knight would take centre stage.

The event had already started as Dyna blade landed at the entrance, where Meta Knight was counted as a V.I.P, being led to a backstage door to the red carpet leading to the locker room, where he was greeted by wrestling fans who cheered him quite madly as he walked through the door. He waved as he walked, perhaps showing a muscle or two so he could build character. He carried a bag with his wrestling uniform in it, a pair of leather trousers with his name imprinted on them (this is the part where you'll have to imagine Meta Knight looking a little more human shaped). As he walked, he knew the hour was drawing nearer and nearer. It was go time soon, and he had to be at his best.

He walked into the empty locker room to find only two people talking. As he walked in, one turned and gave him a happy welcome. This was Jet, a taller person with long black hair and quite a thin, but still muscled body. He was in wrestling uniform, a pair of jeans with JET imprinted on them. He was also wearing a tattered vest, part of the uniform.

"Hey, it's Meta Knight!" he said, shaking his hand.

"How are you Jet?" he asked.

"Oh man, I can't wait for this!" he said. "Oh, let me introduce you two. Meta Knight, this is Sean" he said. An older person walked up and shook Meta Knight's hand. Meta Knight looked at him for a second. He hand long brown hair and a hairy body.

"I've heard a lot of heroic stories about you" he said. "It's nice to know we can meet in person"

"Me too. Nice to meet you Sean" he said. "You two have a battle plan for this?" Sean, who seemed quite happy, nodded.

"As long as I utilize my Sweet Chin Music and my diving elbow drop, I'll be fine" he said.

"Sweet Chin Music?" Meta Knight asked.

"A super-kick" Sean said. "It's a great finisher. If you happen to be in my way during the match, you'll get a sample. No hard feelings, I just want to win so badly" he said.

"I know. Everyone does" Jet said.

"What about you Jet? What's your plan?" Meta Knight asked.

"...Stay quick, don't fall wrath to the ladder, use the Swanton Bomb and Twist of Fate accordingly because their my finishers and this" he said, showing a small vial. "Remember the burning table?" Meta Knight nodded.

"What's your plan?" Sean asked.

"I've mainly trained myself to be a high flyer, seeming it fits my real life character. I'll keep my fight in the air if I can" he said. "My finisher's the 619" At that moment, the door slammed open and Morrison, a man wearing leopard skin flares and a pair of sunglasses accompanied with long brown hair and a toned body, stomped in and threw his bag.

"Meta Knight..." he said. Meta Knight turned around.

"What do you want?" Meta Knight asked, slightly offended. He didn't like Morrison. Nobody did.

"Just a little warning to you and your friends, don't get in my way, because if you do, I'll break all the bones in your body with the ladders at my disposal!" he said. Then, he gave all three some evil eyes and then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a dunce" Sean said. "No one likes him. Anyway, want to know a hint?" he asked Meta Knight. "Know your enemy's finishers. You've heard me and Jet, I'll tell the rest. Morrison uses the Moonlight Drive, which is kind of like Jet's Twist of Fate. He puts you in a headlock, and does a standing flip, which in the proceeding slams the opponent into the floor. Hurts a lot when used. The Twist of Fate is the same, but minus half the flip. The Swanton Bomb's a flip off the top ropes. Also painful. Hearst, who's the biggest man tonight has the Pegidree. He puts your head in between his legs, hooks your arms, jumps and drives your face into the floor. There's a good chance you'll be on an announce table when he does it. Also, you should expect a Spinebuster before the Pedigree, where he lifts you up and slams your back on the floor. Montel has the Playmaker, where he makes you bend down and put his leg over your head before doing a flip similar to the Moonlight Drive, also forcing your head to the ground, with the chance of it hitting his boot, which kills. Copeland has a Spear, which is like a massive rugby tackle. He has many ways of executing the move, so be ready for it at any time. And finally, Irvine has two moves. He has a submission called the Sharpshooter here he wraps your legs around his leg and turns you on your belly, bending your back in the process. There's no submission, but he'll use it to keep you down. He also has the Code-Breaker, where he jumps, grabs your head, puts his knees to your chest and lets gravity to the work. It's quite a surprise move, so be ready for it any time during the match" Sean explained.

That was a lot to take on board. Meta Knight knew what each man looked like, so he'd probably remember which finisher belonged to who. Then, the other two walked out and left Meta Knight alone to get into gear.

Meanwhile, whilst tying his mask on tight, the door opened and a security man showed Tiff into the room. Tiff gave a silent wave and sat down next to Meta Knight.

"I like your costume. Looks Mexican" she said.

"I know. Mexican wrestlers are pioneers at high flying. I think the costume sends a message, don't you think?" Meta Knight said.

"Yeah..." Tiff said. Meta Knight realised something was bothering Tiff.

"...Tiff, is something wrong?" he asked. Tiff stayed silent for a few seconds before turning to look at Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight...I realised just now...this is going to be dangerous..." she said. "Are you sure you'll be okay? I mean, seven desperate men can do horrible things with a ladder and a table"

"I have considered those facts, yes" Meta Knight said.

"...You're shaking" she said. This was true, Meta Knight wasn't exactly looking forward. He felt his heart beating.

"...The thing that scares me is the method of combat, blunt, fighting. Using everything to your disposal, cgairs, ladders, tables, the lot. Perhaps in a sword fight, one stab and that's it, you die. But here, it's just a gradually painful process until you can no longer move. And...the chances of death are minimal. I won't die, but I'm a little afraid of the pain to come" he said.

"Meta Knight...please, just think things through when you go in there. Remember, the belt doen't lower until all eight men are in the ring. If you happen to be in during that time, just take it easy. I know you can do it. I'll be cheering for you" she said. Meta Knight looked up to Tiff.

"...Maybe, if things are going good during the match, I'll remove my mask to draw a reaction. That'll help in some way?" he suggested. Tiff liked the idea.

"...I have to go now" she said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and looked him in the eye. "For my sake...please don't go mad in there. Take it slow and think clearly. Don't take too many chair shots to the head" she added. She then walked out of the room, leaving Meta Knight alone again.

"...I promise you Tiff...I won't"

Hours passed and Sportsmania reached the main event. The dreaded ladder match that had been stuck inside Meta Knight's head ever since he found out he was in it. The worst thing as well was he was the first to start the match along with Morrison, so he knew there wouldn't be any punches held.

Meta Knight walked to the chamber behind the curtain that led to the ramp going to the ring. He could hear the announcer announcing the match and the people cheering. As he looked on the screen, he saw the Legend Belt, a silver and gold belt held together by aged leather. He wanted it badly, and he knew he was going to fight until he had no energy to get it. He heard his music lay and knew it was show time.


	5. The Big Event

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 5: The Big Night

He ran through the curtain and shook his fist into the air, shouting. He suddenly noticed how huge the arena was. There was easily 100,000 people inside, the stands and the amounts of people almost forming an impenetrable wall. It was amazing and he felt the energy coming from all the people in the crowd. As he started to make his way down the ramp, he saw Tiff and the others at the front row seat. He walked up to them and hugged them as they gave him their good luck. While they weren't looking, Meta Knight quickly returned the kiss Tiff gave him the last night, this time, on her mouth before sliding under the ropes and into the ring, where he did his pose. As he did, fireworks went off and the lights dimmed. After it, he pointed up to the belt that was at least 50 metres in the air at the moment, impossible to reach without his wing cape, which he wasn't wearing. For some reason, there wasn't a referee in the ring. As Meta Knight got the crowd's attention, he noticed King Dedede and his friend King Jerry from Ivyland. Also, around the ring, there were six ladders and many tables folded by the edge of the barricade separating the fans from the ring. There were chairs next to the announcers and who knew what was under the ring?

But his music stopped and a guitar sounded before hard hitting music played and Morrison walked out, to an equal reaction. He was wearing a fluffy trench coat and the same glasses. Meta Knight thought he was vain. As he strutted down to the ring, he took his glasses off and threw them into the crowd before running into the ring and up onto a turnbuckle, where he showed his toned body to the thousands of girls and women in the stadium, screaming for his body. Meta Knight kept a serious face as Morrison jumped down and eyed Meta Knight. Then, suddenly, 80's music begun to play and everyone stood to their feet in frenzy. The distance sound of "Real American" meant only one thing. Hulk.

The aged, but still incredibly muscular Terry "Hulk" Boa walked down the ring, doing his signature pose, showing his muscles off to the cheering crowd. But what was a surprise was the fact is that he was wearing the referee costume. He was the referee. But it was no disqualification, and Terry walked right to the announce table to be the third announcer. But the referee costume knew that it would be Terry's judgement as to who takes the belt. The music stopped and Terry grabbed a microphone and walked into the ring for a second.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to the main event!" he shouted. The crowd went frantic. "This, is a no disqualification, no holds barred, 8-man ladder match!!!!" The crowd went even more wild. Meta Knight was nervous, but knowing he was against Morrison, had to be careful.

"The rules are simple, the match will start with Morrison" he said, pointing to him. "...and Meta Knight" he added, pointing to Meta Knight. Meta Knight realized he was standing in the same ring as the last man to hold the Legend Belt, and standing nearby him was a prestigious enough honour to have. But he had to concentrate.

"Every two minutes, a new wrestler will enter the match. When all eight of the wrestlers have entered the match, the belt..." he said. Then, he noticed the crowd's reaction and pointed to the belt, in which the arena dimmed and a spotlight shone on its smooth body.

"...The belt will lower to 10 metres, which, with the aid of a ladder, will be enough for only one wrestler to grab the belt. There are no rules, so weapons and dirty tricks of all kinds are allowed. The match will not end until we have a new champion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. The arena almost shook with the sound of the screaming fans, extremely hungry for action.

"For all in attendance, don't go to the toilet or anything, for every second of this match will be legendary!" he added. Then, he walked out of the ring and sat back down at the announcer's table. This was it. This was the defining moment of Meta Knight's life. He had trained two hard months for this opportunity. It had finally arrived, and he was going to pull out all of the stops to ensure he would win, even if he had to go through over 15 gruelling minutes of pain to do so. Little did he know, the match would go on for longer, much longer than fifteen measly minutes.


	6. Match Time Part 1

Warning: This is where the chapters get really long. Some things might not make sense, but take in carefully which character is where and you see how the match works out. Another note to remember is remembering where the characters are while switichng chapters, seeming it's gonna happen a lot.

One final note before you read on: You don't have to do this, but if you feel like it, you can tell others about this story and encourage them to read and review. Not that I despretaely need them, it's just something nice to know. Right, enough jabber, on with the match you've been dying to see!

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 6: Match Time Part 1

The bell rung and Meta Knight and Morrison started to face off against each other. They touched fingers like professional wrestlers usually do. They quickly locked into a grapple until Morrison pushed Meta Knight off.

Morrison started posing and laughing at Meta Knight. Meta Knight shook his head and started to approach Morrison again. Morrison did the same and they started to try and outsmart each other. They quickly grappled and Meta Knight found himself in a head lock, which squeezed the blood to his head. He struggled to free himself, but he underestimated Morrison's strength. This wasn't starting very well.

Meta Knight started to punch Morrison's back. After a few punches, Morrison let go to hold his back. Meta Knight ran for the ropes, bounced off them and dodged a flying fist from Morrison. He bounced off the opposite ropes and jumped into the air, hitting Morrison to the floor. Meta Knight jumped back up and bounced against the ropes again. He stopped by where Morrison was lying and jumped in the air for a leg drop. But Morrison quickly rolled and Meta Knight landed on his butt, feeling it throb a few seconds after impact. He quickly got up and the two stared at each other again.

They quickly grappled again and Meta Knight threw Morrison at the ropes, who bounced at them and tried to hit Meta Knight. But he did the splits and ducked under Morrison. He did the same again, then jumped over him the third time. But the fourth time, Meta Knight misjudged Morrison's speed and mistimed a kick, in which Morrison countered with a choke slam, sending Meta Knight crashing to the floor.

He fell at an incredible pace and felt the pain spread around his back as he landed. He yelled in pain and rolled a little to ward off the pain. He felt Morrison grab his head and haul him to his feet. His vision was slightly dazed, but he felt a hard fist go upwards against chin, almost causing him to fall. Meta Knight fell back a couple of steps and realized that Morrison had bounced against the ropes and was running for him. He quickly jumped over Morrison, but by the time he turned around, he was met with a strong clothesline, sending him falling to the floor again.

Meta Knight held his body in pain. He knew this wasn't going well. At the rate he was going, he would lose easily. He looked around to see Morrison was out of sight. But as he sat up, he felt a boot place itself by his face before a driving force pushed his head back to the floor. He held his head before looking in horror to see Morrison holding a chair. Morrison held the chair up high and brought it down on Meta Knight's body. Meta Knight felt like he was hit by a car. He yelled in pain as he was struck.

He didn't have the time to retaliate, for he felt himself get lifted up by Morrison again before being put in a head lock, bent down. He suddenly realized that Morrison was going for the Moonlight Drive.

He was in danger. He had to get out of it quick before he was hit badly. He noticed that Morrison was pandering to the crowd whilst he was in the hold. Quickly, he pictured himself as a person in the crowd and how he was being held. Quickly, he jumped with his legs and did a front flip out of Morrison's grip, over his shoulder and on his feet again. Before Morrison could do anything, Meta Knight jumped high into the air and did a flying roundhouse kick, connecting with Morrison's chest, causing him to fall and slump against the middle rope. Perfect position for a 619.

Meta Knight saw Tiff and the others cheering madly as he saw his opportunity. He quickly bounced against the opposite ropes and ran for the ropes Morrison was slumped on. But as he grabbed the top and middle ropes and use the momentum built in his legs to smack Morrison in the face, Morrison quickly pushed himself out of range of the 619, causing Meta Knight to spin and start twisting his arms. He felt the biting pain and let go, landing on his coccyx and falling out of the ring to the mat below, writhing in pain, holding an arm and his butt, moaning in pain and panting for breath.

Morrison slowly stood up and waved to the crowd, holding his kicked chest, stepping out the ring and throwing Meta Knight back in. He went in himself and punched Meta Knight before putting him in the head lock again. But Meta Knight realized the danger of the Moonlight Drive and quickly grabbed the arm that held his head and forced Morrison to the ground before putting him in an arm bar, a submission move that bends the arm backwards. Morrison yelled in pain, but he couldn't submit. He was trapped. But the timer appeared on the screen displaying ten seconds. A new wrestler was about to be added to the mix.

The timer hit zero and a gong rung before heavy metal music started playing and the ramp oozed fog. Suddenly, a tall man with long blonde hair and a trench coat as black as night walked out to a large ovation. He was Copeland, and it was clear he was a heavy metal fan. He raised his arms into the air and a load of rainbow coloured fireworks erupted behind him.

Instantly, he ram down the fog covered ramp and into the ring, where he stamped on Meta Knight and forced him to let go of Morrison. Pumped, Copeland threw off his trench coat and picked up Meta Knight, throwing him out of the ring like a pole. Meta Knight was in the air temporarily before hitting the lower mat once again. Copeland then picked up Morrison, punched him two times and threw him into the turnbuckle.

He quickly started head butting Morrison until giving him a large punch, making Morrison yell and slump to the floor. With both wrestlers out of action, Copeland walked into the middle of the ring and did his pose by raising his hands into the air and lifting his index and little finger, like a rocker.

But Morrison quickly got up and dived into Copeland, sending both into the ground. As Copeland was getting up, Morrison grabbed the same chair he hit Meta Knight with, but Copeland erupted with a Spear and knocked Morrison down with his finisher, causing the stadium to erupt with cheer. But there was a split second where there crowd fell silent, then they cheered even louder. Copeland posed again and turned around to see Meta Knight suddenly land on him, his weight throwing Copeland to the floor. While Copeland and Morrison were brawling, Meta Knight had set up a ladder outside the ring by a corner and climbed up it before jumping off and hitting Copeland.

As Copeland and Morrison lay on the floor, Meta Knight grabbed the chair and waited for Copeland to get up. He stamped on the floor and waved to the crowd to rally them up. Then, as Copeland got up, he went for a chair shot. But Copeland went for a Spear. But Meta Knight fell to the floor and dodged the zooming Copeland, who crashed into the turnbuckle. Turning around, he was met with a sickening blow to the head with a steel chair, falling down.

Meta Knight threw the chair away and noticed Morrison was getting up. The crowd went wild after the chair shot, now all Meta Knight had to do was keep on top of it all. He walked to the opposite turnbuckle, took a small breather, and climbed up to the top rope. He then waited for Morrison.

Morrison, still feeling the effects of Copeland's spear, just got to his feet, clutching his stomach to see Meta Knight in the air, about to hit him. But as he made contact, Morrison grabbed Meta Knight's sides and reversed the drop into a power bomb. Meta Knight once again felt the pain course through his back as he was laid down once again.

Morrison followed it up with a couple of elbow drops before doing a small pose. He then grabbed Meta Knight's head and made him stand up. Meta Knight was dazed and didn't really know what was going to happen to him. Morrison then ran to the ropes, jumped onto the middle rope and bounced off it, about to splash into Meta Knight. But Copeland, who had recovered from his headache, shoved Meta Knight (who stumbled to the floor again) out of the way and raised his leg like a gymnast would, striking Morrison in the face.

As Morrison collapsed, the timer begun again. It was going to get even madder. Meta Knight got up during the kick and ran at Copeland, diving into him and sending the both down, Meta Knight rolling away and getting up to his knees. The gong rung and Meta Knight looked to who was coming next.

The entire stadium's lights turned blue and another countdown appeared on the big screen above the ramp. It had five seconds, and with every second, a large pumping noise was heard. When it reached zero, fireworks were set off and slow, heavy music started. A quite muscular man with short blonde hair wearing red boots and pants started to walk down the ramp until he was a few metres away from the ring where he ran in and started brawling with Meta Knight. It was Irvine.

The two exchanged punches until Irvine slung Meta Knight into the ropes and sent him down with a powerful kick to the face, one Meta Knight felt for real. He fell down, clutching his nose in pain after the kick. Meta Knight was in a position Irvine wanted. Irvine then ran for the ropes and jumped onto the second rope. He used it like a spring and executed a lionsault (a flip in the air), landing on Meta Knight, winding him. Meta Knight yelled, feeling the sickening pain as Irvine landed on him.

But Meta Knight had no time to recover for he was lifted to his feet by Irvine before slung into the corner. Irvine then ran at Meta Knight and jumped on him, bouncing off of Meta Knight, slowly whittling him down to nothing. But Irvine, who was on a roll right now, was soon to meet a bad fate.

As Irvine continued to wreak havoc on Meta Knight in the corner, a damaged Morrison slipped out of the arena and grabbed a table. Heaving it, he slipped it into the ring. Copeland, who was back on his feet, kicked Morrison and grappled him. He then lifted him into the air and was about to suplex him. But as he dropped Morrison, his legs hit the ropes and bounced him back into the air, before going in the reverse direction of the grip and forcing Copeland to let go. Before Copeland could react to Morrison, he jumped into the air and kicked Copeland in the back of the head, sending him back down.

He then proceeded to set up the table. Irvine, who still beat away at Meta Knight, was suddenly stopped when Meta Knight, his face throbbing from the punches, grabbed a flying fist and slapped Irvine in the face. Irvine took a step back from the blow, before charging at Meta Knight. But Meta Knight used the turnbuckle to lift himself and he kicked back at Irvine's face. Irvine went right into the boot and was thrown back by it, clutching his face. He turned around to be kicked by Morrison, then lifted into a suplex and down through the table, causing the crowd to go wild and stopping Irvine in his tracks.

Meta Knight could see that the havoc of the match had already begun. There were only four wrestlers and already one had gone through a table. As soon as the table unleashed its painful sound, the crowd went mad once again. The adrenaline was the thing that kept Meta Knight going so far. Irvine looked lifeless. Morrison, who got back up from delivering the suplex, saw Meta Knight and charged.

Meta Knight had had enough of being stuck in the corner. Fighting the pain, he quickly fell down as Morrison charged, making Morrison crash into the turnbuckle. He took a few groggy steps back and Meta Knight raised himself onto the turnbuckle. He then jumped onto Morrison, but Morrison caught him again. The crowd expected a second power bomb, but Meta Knight thought quickly and bent his body between Morrison's legs. The sudden movement made Meta Knight's legs move as well, throwing Morrison onto the floor. Meta Knight quickly got up, panting.

Meta Knight turned to look for Copeland, but he was missing. He looked around, but from behind, Copeland slipped into the ring with the lid of a trash can he found under the ring. The crowd's cheer grew as he entered and it was there that Meta Knight realized he was going to get it. Turning around, his head met with the solid steel, knocking him down.

Copeland was the only man standing for the moment. With Irvine through a table, Morrison groggy on the floor and Meta Knight just hit, Copeland seemed to have it all in the bag. To show his superiority, he turned his back to them all, climbed the turnbuckle and did his pose.

Bad mistake. As he did, Morrison, who had gathered his thoughts, got up, ran towards Copeland and thrust his arm up in between his legs. The crowd suddenly erupted as Copeland face widened in pain and his body freeze. The pain was immense. Copeland didn't even professionally fall from the turnbuckle, he just crumpled.

The timer appeared on the screen again and the crowd begun to count it down. In the ten seconds he had, Morrison cleared the ring of the two halves of the table, kicking Irvine whilst doing so. The timer ran out and the gong sounded.

Late eighties music started to play and Sean strutted out, posing to the crowd. The music was based on the theme "Sexy Boy", which must have been Sean's character. He was also holding a kendo stick as he posed and showed his large arm muscles. Fireworks went off behind him and Sean ran into the ring, throwing the stick under the ring.

Morrison went to punch Sean at once, but Sean ducked the arm and ran into the ropes, he bounced from them and jumped before kicking Morrison in the face. Morrison fell down and clutched his face in pain, but was hauled up by Sean. Sean then lifted Morrison and slammed him to the floor. Quickly, while Copeland was still incapacitated, Irvine still out cold and Meta Knight slowly getting up, Sean got out of the ring and walked to the announcer's table.

But Irvine suddenly found the strength and got up, stumbling towards Sean's direction. He stepped outside the ropes and jumped off the ring, hitting Sean down with an elbow while at it. The people around them were cheering both of them on madly, but Sean, after being hit by the elbow, grabbed hold of a chair.

Irvine grabbed Sean and turned him around, but Sean kicked Irvine away and got a good hold of his chair with one hand. He lifted his other to the crowd and signalled for his Sweet Chin Music. But Irvine kicked Sean, causing him to inadvertently throw his chair away. Then, Sean, who was in pain, found himself being slumped onto the right hand side announcing table (Two in total). Irvine then grabbed the thrown chair, lifted it into the air and struck Sean on the chest with it, causing him to yell in excruciating pain.

As Irvine kept Sean still, Copeland had regained enough energy to get to his feet at the same time as Morrison and Meta Knight. Morrison went for a kick to Meta Knight's face, but Meta Knight ducked it. Copeland stayed back and waited for an opportunity, picking his target closely.

Both Morrison and Meta Knight were in the middle of the ring. Recuperating from the missed kick, Morrison turned to see a pair of boots hit him in the face, causing him to stumble down and slump on the second rope, looking at Irvine and Sean. Copeland slowly moved around and put his plan into action.

Meta Knight had Morrison in position for a 619. He ran for it and grabbed the ropes. This time, Morrison was too groggy to dodge it and was stuck in the face at high speed by Meta Knight's boots. He was flung back by the force of the kick, rolling out of the ring to hide for awhile.

Meta Knight basked in the glory and the cheer from the crowd, but instantly saw Copeland running for him. He knew it was a Spear. But Meta Knight was in the zone and did a high jump, causing Copeland to fly through the ropes and strike an unknowing Irvine, the two slamming into the side of the announce table. Copeland hit his head and the two lay there, looking rather dead.

Sean rolled off the announce table a few seconds after and looked at the carnage that had unfolded. Meta Knight was going to go for the hat trick of good luck and dived for Sean. But Sean, with his athletic might, finally got to show Meta Knight what a Sweet Chin Music felt like.

Raising his leg in the air at lighting speed, his boot connected with Meta Knight's face, almost breaking his mask (it was tough metal, so you know). Meta Knight yelled and just fell to the floor, barely moving. Meta Knight knew that he wasn't going to win at the rate he was going. But he also considered himself lucky not be put through a table yet. Sean picked up the immobile Meta Knight and threw him back into the ring.

Sean got down to business and grabbed a ladder, which the crowd seemed to like. He threw it into the ring and picked up Irvine, putting him on the announce table he was on. Still clutching his chest from the chair shot, he slowly got back into the ring and set the ladder up in the middle.

The timer started again. By this time, Morrison had set up another table outside next to the entrance ramp. He ran to the side of the ring and collapsed, resting a little, trying to get back some energy after having a 619.

The gong ran and a clock started ticking in the arena. It was soon accompanied by music, and from and inflatable entrance, Montel popped out, wearing a jumpsuit and gold chains. His hair was done in braids and he walked, then ran down the ramp, removing his chains. He saw his target, Sean.

Sean, still weary, was slowly climbing a ladder that loomed over Irvine, who still remained slumped on the announce table after the devastating Spear from Copeland. But Montel arrived too soon and went around the ladder and climbed the opposite side. Sean noticed this and started punching at Montel, but Montel blocked them and fought back until the two were at the same level. Montel started to win the brawl, seeming he was fresh from the locker room and grappled Sean. He then noticed Sean was winning the grapple and pushed him, the momentum enough to throw Sean off the ladder and to the floor.

Montel climbed to the top of the ladder and jumped off it quickly, turning the jump into a leg drop and connecting with Sean's neck, causing him to cough spit on the floor. Montel seemed unaffected, even though slightly breathless, and lifted Sean. He then kicked him and raised his leg over Sean's neck. He was going for the Playmaker.

With Meta Knight, Irvine, Copeland and Morrison to hurt to do anything, Montel flipped and landed a successful Playmaker on Sean bringing him to the floor. Morrison slipped into the ring with a steel chair in hand. He raised it and was about to strike Montel, but Montel kicked again and raised his leg over Morrison's neck, going for a second Playmaker. He begun the flip, but Morrison twisted his way out of it, grabbed Montel's neck, raised his hand and executed his first successful Moonlight Drive...onto a steel chair, knocking Montel out for the time being. He remained motionless as Morrison looked down, then put his foot over him and raised his hand.

The crowd started to cheer as Morrison stood triumphant over Montel. But Morrison was going to unleash some more damage and went for the ladder.

As he slowly climbed it, Copeland was on his feet. He started punching Irvine, who was on the table, and hauled him off. He then took a deep breath and slung Irvine into the turnbuckle from the outside, which was a large metal post. Irvine crashed into it and fell to the floor. Copeland then saw Morrison nearing the top of the ladder and glanced at the announce table. He had an idea.

Morrison had reached the top of the ladder and lifted his hand up to the cheering crowd. He was about to jump, but he suddenly saw Tiff, Sword and Blade booing him. He took offence to this, stared at them, and showed off his muscles.

This was a bad move for Morrison. Copeland had regained the strength he needed, ran into the ring, bounced off the ring and ran for the ladder. With precision, he jumped and kicked the ladder, with Morrison on it.

Morrison could do nothing about it. Holding onto the ladder for dear life, it slowly tipped, and Copeland found that his plan was working, for the ladder was in trajectory with the table. Morrison suddenly let go and fell at a quick pace, where he crashed into the announce table and toppled it with a big crash, which made the stadium roar with cheers. The ladder toppled outside the ring. Copeland lifted his hands in the air wearily and collapsed once more, clutching his head.

He slowly got back up, but he felt a roaring pain in his stomach. He looked down and found he was hit with a kendo stick. Sean was holding it, looking frustrated. Sean proceeded to beat Copeland down with the kendo stick, to which the crowd cheered with every whack. Sean did this until there were red marks across Copeland's body, in which he threw the kendo stick away and knelt against the ropes.

But he didn't see that Montel had recovered from the Moonlight Drive. All Sean felt was himself getting hit over the ropes. But he flipped and landed on his feet, and when Montel went for another hit, Sean quickly grappled him and lifted him and used all of his strength to throw Montel over his shoulder and down into the table Morrison had set up earlier, meaning two people were out cold for the time. The crowd were loving it.

The timer started again. Sean was standing in the ring, but Meta Knight had recovered from the Sweet Chin Music and had gotten up to face Sean. As the countdown went down, the two stood off, punching each other wearily.

The gong went and a set of bass drums could be heard, it followed by heavy metal and a large set of fireworks shot off, like missiles to the roof of the stadium. Jet appeared from the smoke left behind, doing a strange looking dance with his three fingers out, which seemed to be his pose. He ran into the ring and joined the started punching both Meta Knight and Sean, switching target with every punch, warding the two off until they were rather dazed. He then bounced into the ropes and jumped into Meta Knight, getting back up to punch Sean again until he was on the floor. He then grabbed his legs, and fell to the floor, which in turn lifted Sean and catapulted him into the turnbuckle, leaving him slumped on it.

Irvine had crawled back into the ring during this, wielding Sean's kendo stick. He went for a hit, but Jet quickly turned around, grabbed it as it was coming for him, kicked Irvine so he'd let go, and then struck Irvine down to the ground with one big strike from the stick before it snapped in half, braking it. Jet threw it away and posed for the crowd, who went mad after the strike.

Meta Knight climbed the turnbuckle during the pose and did a great leap. Unfortunately, Jet caught him, seeming he was small, and was about to slam him. But as he lifted Meta Knight up for a better grip, Meta Knight slipped out and bounced against the ropes. He dodged a punch from Jet, bounced some more ropes, jumped and struck Jet in the face.

As Jet fell to the floor, Meta Knight felt the adrenaline null the aching pain all around him and he took in the crowd's reaction to his comeback. He ran to the turnbuckle, climbed to the top and waved before doing a diving head butt, to which Jet failed to dodge.

Morrison had recovered from the table incident and had slipped in the ring, furious with how embarrassed he was. The bad thing for Meta Knight was he had a chair, and Meta Knight had his back turned.

But Sean had gotten up and pointed to his boot. He was going for another Sweet Chin Music. Meta Knight was going to be sandwiched, and he couldn't afford it.

Without hesitation, he dive to one side, saving himself, a split second before Morrison was embarrassed further. Sean's flying boot connected with the chair Morrison was swinging, and the force, hit the chair into Morrison's face, knocking him out cold. The crowd went mad as both Sean and Meta Knight stood up and looked at each other in shock, then Morrison on the floor.

Sean looked to Montel, who was getting up from the table suplex. Meta Knight knew what he was talking about and nodded. Sean got out of the ring and threw Montel back in. Then, the both gave him a headlock and gave him a mighty 2-man suplex, lying him next to Morrison.

Meta Knight and Sean looked at each other with contempt. Of course, only one could win the belt. But if they worked together, they could wear the rest down and make it easier for themselves.

Irvine and Copeland were up and decided to team up themselves. Irvine grabbed Meta Knight and started punching him, while Copeland swiftly picked up Sean and slammed him before going into the turnbuckle and getting ready. He started signalling for Sean to "get up", which mean he was going for a Spear. As Sean wearily got up, Copeland started running. But Sean jumped aside and grabbed Copeland's foot, before twisting around and turning it into an ankle lock. The timer started again as Copeland screamed in pain, unable to submit.

Also, while this was happening. Meta Knight had reversed a punch by Irvine and jumped up, hooking his feet on Irvine's head. But Irvine grabbed Meta Knight's legs, twisted them around his leg and twisted, initiating the Sharpshooter.

The gong rung and a heavy guitar rang, accompanied by an evil voice saying "It's time to play the game" Hearst ran out of the green lit ramp and into the ring, where he punched both Sean and Irvine releasing the other two. Hearst was huge and had long brown, stringy hair. The four slowly got up and found their corner, as Morrison and Montel quickly did the same, although stumbling, and Jet clambered to the turnbuckle. They all looked at each other. Then, they looked up, as they saw the belt was lowering until they could all see it clearly. It stopped, and it seemed to be just in their reach. This was it. Meta Knight knew his chance had come. He needed to grab the belt before the others could. It was time for some hell. The crowd were going wild. Within the next fifteen or twenty minutes, Meta Knight knew there was a chance that he could become the next legend. But with seven angry men in the ring with him, who have all (apart from Hearst) taken an apparent beating already, it was going to be tough.


	7. Match Time Part 2

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 7: Match Time Part 2

After a few seconds of everyone staring themselves down, Hearst instantly tackles Irvine to the floor and started to punch him. Sean ran for Montel, but Montel quickly grabbed Sean's head while he was running and threw him straight out of the ring. Meta Knight ran out and grabbed a chair while Copeland grabbed a tall ladder and slipped it into the ring.

Meta Knight quickly slid in and waited for Hearst to get up from beating down Irvine. He did, but Hearst was fresh from the locker room, and as Meta Knight went for the chair shot, Hearst dodged it and Meta Knight hit the ropes, in which the chair bounced off and straight back into Meta Knight's head, taking himself out.

Copeland picked up the ladder he had and charged Montel, hitting him to the floor with the ladder. Copeland then quickly set up the ladder and started to climb it, knowing the title was just in reach. But Morrison, who was trying to keep safe, quickly jumped on Copeland and brought him down. The ladder tipped and hit the ropes, leaving the ladder to rest diagonally.

Morrison turned to be met with a punch from Jet. Then, Jet bounced against the ropes and did a flying kick to Morrison's chest, which toppled him onto the diagonal ladder, leaving him lying there.

Irvine had rolled out to the outside and started fighting Sean. The two traded punches until Sean grabbed Irvine's arm and slung him into the steel steps that led to the ring. Irvine yelled as the metallic boom sound came from the impact and the crowd reacted to it as well. Sean then grabbed another ladder and threw it into the ring.

Hearst quickly stole the ladder from Sean and was about to hit Montel, but Montel kicked Hearst, making him drop the ladder. Montel then punched Hearst twice and threw him into the turnbuckle. Hearst bounced off it and tumbled to the floor. Montel then picked him up and set up for the Playmaker, but during the flip, Hearst wedged out of it and choke-slammed him onto the ladder on the floor. Upon doing so, Montel screamed in pain and rolled out of the ring to recover.

Hearst started walking for Meta Knight, who was stumbling about from the accident he just had. Hearst kicked Meta Knight and rammed his head in between his legs. He was going to do a Pedigree. But it was too early and Meta Knight quickly unhooked his arms and pushed Hearst at the ropes. As Hearst bounced back, Meta Knight did a flying kick and dropped Hearst to the ground. Meta Knight then threw the still slumped Morrison off the ladder and set it up in the middle of the ring. Jet quickly saw the chance for the belt and started to climb the ladder. But Meta Knight climbed the opposite side and the two were at the top, brawling for the title.

They occasionally punched and tried to reach the belt, sometimes just managing to touch its leather. But Sean, who was busy fending off Copeland by a turnbuckle, saw the two reaching for the title and quickly ran at the ladder, pushing it sideways. As they toppled, both Jet and Meta Knight jumped off, and both landed awkwardly, caressing their legs after collapsing. The ladder fell flat on the floor.

Hearst and Jet started brawling. Irvine had gotten up from the whack from the steel steps and saw the two brawling. He quickly ran around and watched as Hearst slung Jet into the ropes. But Irvine grabbed Jet as he bounced and wrapped the second rope over the top rope and trapped both of Jet's arms, rendering him unable to move.

Hearst saw the chance for some damage. While Irvine punched the helpless Jet's head, he signalled for the steel chair Meta Knight had earlier. Hearst picked it up and approached Jet. He rose the chair and swung it, But Jet ducked as far as he could, exposing Irvine's head instead. The steel chair struck Irvine and Hearst dropped it and looked in worry at Irvine, who slumped back down the floor, the chair following him. Hearst quickly bounced off the ropes and ran towards the still trapped Jet.

But to no avail did he cause any pain. Instead, Montel pooped up from behind Jet holding a trash can without the lid and struck Hearst over the head with it, causing him to fall down and crawl to a different corner.

Montel freed Jet, who took the chance and ran for the opposite ropes. Montel jumped on the top ropes and flew over Jet as Jet ran and bounced the ropes again. Montel then grabbed Jet's arm and lifted his leg over Jet's head.

His attempt at the Playmaker was unsuccessful, for Sean had gotten up in time to dive into Montel, causing him to topple. Jet quickly turned and kicked Sean, before putting him in a head lock, waving to the crowd and executing the Twist of Fate, bringing Sean to the floor.

Everyone started chanting Jet's name as he saw his success unfold. Quickly, he decided to finish it off by going to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing it. He then posed and did the Swanton Bomb, a flip in the air from the top ropes.

Sean quickly rolled and Jet came crashing to the floor, yelling in pain as he did so. Sean quickly got up and grabbed the ladder Morrison had been slumped on and started to climb it at the same time as Copeland and Irvine, who had been talking a second ago and Irvine holding a big lead pipe. As Sean neared the Legend Belt, Copeland grabbed the pipe and rested it on the two hinges that held both sides of the ladder from falling flat. The three counted, and just as Sean was about to grab the title, the two jumped and put all their weight on each side of the lead pipe, breaking the hinges.

Sean suddenly found himself shooting down and landing painfully on the ladder, which had turned from an upside down V shape into a flat line that spread the length of the entire ring. Sean yelled and rolled off; crying in pain after feeling the steel of the ladder hurt him everywhere. Copeland and Irvine were laughing, until Copeland, still holding the lead pipe, struck Irvine over the head with it. He then grabbed the broken ladder and slid it out of the ring so he had space to calculate a plan.

Meta Knight had gotten up by this time and started to attack Copeland. Morrison, who was hiding outside the ring, attacking anyone who fell out, decided to get back into the fight, wielding another ladder.

Copeland missed a punch and was kicked in the back of the head by Meta Knight, who fell into position for the 619. Meta Knight bounced off the ropes and tried to hit it, but Copeland quickly ran back. At the same time, Morrison had stepped up to the ring, but outside the ropes, and stood the closed ladder inside the ring in front of him, in front of the ropes. As Meta Knight missed the 619, he saw the perfect chance to retaliate.

Panting for breath, he let go and let the momentum shoot him back into the ring. He ran for Copeland, but Copeland jumped over him. That's when Meta Knight jumped onto the ladder Morrison was holding, climbed up two steps extremely fast, then kicked off it and dove onto Copeland, the kick off, shoving the ladder into Morrison's face, causing him to fall back down. The ladder flipped over the ropes and landed so it created a bridge over Morrison, using the fan barricade and the edge of the ring to hold it up.

Montel quickly appeared and gave Meta Knight a clothesline before setting up the ladder and starting to climb it. Jet had recovered from missing his Swanton bomb and thought quickly. He spotted another ladder that was half slid into the ring from earlier and grabbed it, setting it right next to Montel's. Jet then started to climb it until the same height as Montel.

The two started to brawl, not taking any risks. They tried to outsmart each other, but the two held fast high above the ring.

Morrison, recovering from the backfiring ladder, slid a table into the ring and went in himself. He started to set it up until it stood. He then turned around, but he didn't notice Sean getting ready to strike from behind.

Morrison was punched in the face before put in a full nelson (or the 'master-lock'). Sean started to wither Morrison in the grip. Morrison was struggling to free himself, but Copeland was up in time to hit Sean, making him let go. Copeland then picked up and slammed Sean before slumping him on the table.

Morrison got up and cockily extended a hand to Copeland. Copeland took the hand, but instantly slung Morrison into the turnbuckle. Then, Copeland lifted the groggy Morrison up and set him up for a power bomb. He turned, but was met with a unfortunate fate.

A boot struck his face and Copeland collapsed, releasing Morrison. He was just hit by Sean's Sweet Chin Music, who had somehow quickly got off the table and hit Copeland. Morrison didn't care and went straight for Sean, diving across the table's width in an attempt to get to him in frustration.

His timing couldn't be worse. Up high, Montel had been thrown back down to the floor. But Jet saw trouble coming when he spotted Irvine trying to tip his ladder. While this was happening, Morrison was extending his hand. Jet had to make a choice.

As soon as he saw Morrison lunge across the table, he knew he could fix his mistake earlier. He jumped off and executed a Swanton Bomb, landing on Morrison and breaking the table clean in half. All the wrestlers stopped for a moment when they saw what happened. But Hearst, who had fully recovered, saw the chance for the title.

He quickly ran for the ladder and started to climb it as fast as he could. But Meta Knight spotted this attempt from outside the ring, recovering. He quickly jumped up and balanced on the top rope. He bounced off it and flew through the air, kicking Hearst in the back during the flight. The ladder didn't topple, but Hearst slumped on it. But he slowly continued to climb up, nearly reaching the top.

Irvine quickly climbed the other side of the ladder while Sean cleaned the mess of the tables for space. The two started to fight up atop the two ladders next to each other. Meanwhile, Jet, having successfully pulled off the Swanton Bomb, managed to get back up and started brawling with Sean. He lifted Sean and dropped him on his leg, hurting Sean's back. As he was on the floor, Jet got out and grabbed yet another table (there was at least 30 for then to use). He set it like the ladder Morrison was slumped on earlier, diagonal resting on the ropes. He then picked up Sean and threw him into it, but Sean quickly stopped before he went into the table.

He turned to see Hearst about to do a suplex off the ladder, and Irvine was the unlucky person to be in the same angle as the table. As he was lifted, Sean dove out of the way before both men fell from the ladder and down to the floor, with Irvine crashing through the table and the crowd going wild once again.

Meta Knight and Montel were having a small fight outside the ring, exchanging punches and kicks. Hearst and Irvine were on the floor next to a destroyed table. Morrison was still out cold on the floor after his table experience.

Only Sean, Jet and Copeland (who had partially recovered from the Sweet Chin Music) were standing. Copeland watched as Jet turned around before running at him and delivering a Spear, which knocked Jet to the ground in pain. That took Jet out of the equation. He thought that if he could incapacitate Sean, he could take his time climbing the ladder and grabbing the title.

Outside the ring, Montel had Meta Knight in a fireman's carry. But Meta Knight quickly wormed out of it and grabbed a broken chair used before, in which he struck Montel over the head with, taking him down. Meta Knight quickly slid into the ring to see Copeland being slung to the ropes by Sean.

Meta Knight should have stuck to Montel. As Copeland bounced from the ropes facing the announce table, he crashed right into the curious Meta Knight. As Copeland tumbled to the floor, Meta Knight was pushed back at a fast speed into the ropes, in which something bad happened.

Meta Knight tried to bounce, but he suddenly realized his arms were trapped in the ropes. Copeland quickly saw Morrison getting up and went for a high boot to the face. But Morrison, with most of his composure back, ducked under the leg and retaliated with a high kick of his own, one that levelled Copeland to the ground. Morrison then jumped on the ladder and frantically tried to climb it.

For Meta Knight, it was all about to get worse. Already in extreme pain for being in the match so long, Meta Knight watched as Sean bounced off the opposite ropes, and push the ladder with all his might. He watched the metal instrument of pain come down on him.

The ladder struck Meta Knight's head, and his arms untangled from the constriction that he was held in. The pain felt like he was hit in the head by a baseball bat. Meta Knight quickly rolled out of the ring and writhed in pain outside, where the nearby people were cheering him on.

It was all a blur to him. The match must have been going of for at least twenty minutes. He also knew at this rate, he would never fulfil his dream and win the match.

He had to try though. Battered and bruised, Meta Knight started to summon all the strength he could to go for the belt. But little did he know, this match hadn't even begun. He knew it begun when he realized that he was bleeding profusely from his head, splattering blood all over the floor. The colour of hell. This match was beginning to turn into a real hell.


	8. Match Time Part 3

A Ladder Stipulation 

Chapter 8: Match Time Part 3

Morrison had been thrown out of the ring by the force of the push, leaving just Sean standing. Sean, completely exhausted, crumpled onto the remaining standing ladder and slowly started to climb it, the crowd's reaction getting louder.

There was no one that could stop him. With Morrison out of the ring, Meta Knight bloodied up, Irvine and Hearst struggling to get up from a table incident, Montel out cold next to Meta Knight, and both Copeland and Jet on the floor in pain, Sean was the only one who was able to climb the ladder.

Not so, unfortunately for Sean. All Copeland suffered was a kick to the cheek. He was back up on his feet and started climbing the ladder Sean was on. The two slowly crawled up and brawled groggily up high, the title inches away from their grasp. At one point, Copeland actually grabbed the title, but Sean forced it out of his grip by choking him with one hand.

During this build-up, Irvine had rolled out of the ring and was fishing for something under the ring. He came out, holding a belt.

Sean successfully pushed Copeland off, but Irvine dodged the falling body and jumped up onto the ladder as Sean was touching the belt with the tip of his fingers. But suddenly, the belt whipped out and lashed Sean by the chest. Sean retracted and held his chest. Irvine, who was gaining some sort of negative reaction from the crowd, pointed to the belt and whipped Sean again, causing his back to cut and slightly bleed.

But Sean fought back, punching Irvine twice. Sean then grabbed Irvine's face and rammed it onto the ladder step, causing him to almost fall. Sean was desperate to get the belt, having been so close for so long.

But Meta Knight had spotted the scene developing and tried to ignore his bleeding forehead, jumping up onto the top ropes and bouncing through the air and grabbing hold of the ladder. The sudden impact tipped the ladder and Meta Knight let go before the two crashed down.

Irvine was the unlucky one. Irvine fell so the top rope hit his privates. He hung rather balanced on the top rope, riding it like a horse, yelling in pain, his eyes open, before he crumpled off out of the ring. Sean was more focused after his success so far and quickly turned to give Meta Knight another Sweet Chin Music.

But Meta Knight quickly ducked the attack and kicked Sean in the chest, making him fall to the floor. Meta Knight went outside and tried to get a table.

Hearst was on his feet and was fighting Jet, who had recovered. The two brawled until Hearst, being the strongest man in the ring, threw Jet into the turnbuckle. He then grabbed the ladder that had toppled and started to hit Jet with it, the crowd giving a reaction every time he struck Jet.

During this, Meta Knight had slipped the table into the ring and started to set it up. He turned around, but came face to face with Copeland, who then grabbed Meta Knight's neck and was about to choke-slam him through the table he had just set up. But as Meta Knight was lifted, he booted Copeland in the face. Copeland fell backwards and turned while falling, hitting the 619 position. Meta Knight realized his luck and ran for the ropes, grabbing them and delivering a successful 619.

Copeland slumped to the floor after the strike. Jet was mangled in the corner after Hearst's unrelenting attack with the ladder. He turned to Meta Knight, but Meta Knight jumped and kicked the ladder, making Hearst fall to the floor.

Meta Knight turned to be met with his second Sweet Chin Music, which knocked him down straight away. The crowd went wild as a tired Sean walked to the table and looked at the crowd. He raised his fist and shouted before grabbing the satchel attached to his waist and pouring the liquid out of it. Everyone knew what was going to happen.

Sean threw the empty satchel away and struck a match before setting the table on fire, which the crowd loved. The temperature around the entire ring suddenly rose, and all wrestlers knew that they could be going through that certain table. It was Jet's finisher, and as Jet felt the intense heat coming from the ring, he wearily fumbled to check where his vial of gasoline had gone. It was missing.

"Ha…took it from under my nose…" he uttered to himself, smiling. He knew that he was too good a friend to Sean. Their trust would ensure that Jet would not be the one going through the flaming table.

But Montel wasn't going to be the unlucky one. He had recovered from a chair shot and got in the ring. He spun Sean around and started punching him before slinging him into the ropes.

Sean would have ran into the flaming table, but at the same time, Morrison had gotten up from his trip down the ladder. He was in for more bad luck as he was in the path of Sean, who jumped through the fire, over the ropes, and right on top of Morrison, toppling both of them down.

Montel turned to see that a ladder had been set up and Hearst was setting a second up before climbing it. Montel quickly started climbing the opposite ladder and met Hearst at the top, where they started brawling.

But it was Montel who was going to get it, badly. During the fight, the two were standing on the tops of the ladders, keeping balance. They weren't near the belt, but they were near the flaming table, the flames heating up everything around them, making everything hotter and harder to fight in.

A well aimed kick hit Montel in the gut and caused him to bend down. The two ladders were close enough for Hearst to put Montel's head in between his legs. He hooked his arms and calculated his attack. Then, after drawing a cross on his body and pointing to the heavens, he jumped.

Hearst's first successful Pedigree threw Montel down the ladders and right into the flaming table. The table broke and the flames extinguished at once. But Montel started running in pain, patting the burns on his chest before collapsing, motionless. The Pedigree to hell worked, and Montel was out of action. Hearst stood up, successfully destroying Montel and pulled his signature pose.

Copeland had seen the drama unfold from in the ring and quickly grabbed a chair. He slid in the ring and posed behind Hearst with the chair cockily. Hearst then turned around and was struck down by a sickening chair shot. Copeland laughed and turned around to get kicked in the gut by Jet.

Jet then gave him a headlock and waved to the crowd before flipping and executing a Twist of Fate, knocking Copeland down to the cheering crowd. Jet then climbed up to the turnbuckle slowly and shook his hands in the air like a rocker before he did a Swanton Bomb, one that hit Copeland, who yelled as he was struck.

Jet got up, smiling. But Morrison wiped the smile off his face at once. As Jet was doing the Swanton Bomb, Morrison had pushed the exhausted Sean off of him and grabbed the chair Copeland used earlier. Then, as Jet got up, he whacked him across the head with the now broken steel chair, throwing it away as he did.

Irvine was looking under the ring again for another weapon. The crowd didn't like Irvine using the belt, but they forgave him after he had his balls crushed by the top rope some time ago. Now he was looking for something else. He found the perfect weapon.

Morrison was smiling cockily, even though his smooth hair was all frizzed, and he was exhausted and holding his body. The crowd didn't like Morrison, and hadn't even forgiven him. But Irvine regained the crowd's fancy when he slid into the ring holding a very dangerous weapon: a sledgehammer.

Morrison's eyes opened in shock. He started shaking his head and getting down on his knees as Irvine threatened him with the sledgehammer, which the crowd liked a lot. But boos suddenly emitted from the crowd when Morrison did a low blow by surprise and incapacitated Irvine (Irvine's balls were having a hard time). Then, while Irvine was bent over, Morrison shoved Irvine into a headlock, pandered to the crowd and executed the Moonlight Drive, sending Irvine back down.

But Meta Knight's anger had built up far enough. He slipped into the ring, holding a kendo stick. The crowd cheered as Morrison turned around to be struck by it in the stomach. Meta Knight continued to strike Morrison again and again in all different parts of the body until he fell down. He yelled and fell to his knees, when Meta Knight ran into the ropes and kicked him down, unconscious.

By now, most of the wrestlers (except for Irvine, Montel and Morrison) targeted Meta Knight. Hearst attacked first from the turnbuckle, but Meta Knight tactfully struck Hearst in the chest, toppling. He rolled out of the ring.

Sean ran in front outside and tried to clothesline Meta Knight. But Meta Knight did the splits and dodged Sean. As Sean bounced back, Irvine jumped and kicked Sean in the face, sending him falling to the turnbuckle to rest.

Copeland was holding another chair (one used before) and went to strike Meta Knight. But Meta Knight dodged the shot and struck Copeland across the back, breaking the stick. But Copeland dropped the chair and Meta Knight grabbed it, hitting Copeland across the back with it.

Jet was on the top ropes by the turnbuckle, about to execute another Swanton Bomb. But as he flew in the air, Meta Knight summoned the last of his strength and struck Jet across the head as he came down, making all the wrestlers too hurt to do anything. Meta Knight fell to his knees and yelled in triumph.

But then, he stood up. He turned to Tiff and her side of the crowd. He stared at them, then looked down, grabbed his mask, and threw it into the crowd before looking at them and yelling.

The crowd screamed at the sight of it. Everyone in Dreamland knew Meta Knight. And everyone knew that if they ever saw Meta Knight take off his mask, it was a rare sight that not many people would ever see in their life. But in front of roughly 110,000 people, Meta Knight showed for the first time in all of their lives his face.

Although it was covered in blood, Meta Knight knew everyone could make out his face. It was time to climb the ladder. As he turned, he saw Sean getting up, holding his hand out. He didn't want to fight, and Meta Knight remembered in the locker room that he said he wouldn't fight dirty. Sean wanted to talk.


	9. Match Time Part 4

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 9: Match Time Part 4

Meta Knight ran at Sean and pretended to put him in a headlock. Whilst doing so, he started to utter something out of his sheer exhaustion. He started whispering.

"Sean...what's wrong..." Meta Knight said.

"...You're doing great..." he said. "...You see the ladder there?"

Meta Knight knew what ladder he was talking about. It was the ladder that Morrison had that was set up like a bridge. For the entire match, it had remained untouched, as if it were waiting for something to happen.

"What...what about it?" Meta Knight asked, panting.

"...I'm not gonna win the belt..." he said.

"What?"

"I want you....to win it Meta Knight........just........don't touch that ladder........"

"Why.....why not?"

"I'll use it to........give you a better chance. Just don't touch it.......you'll see what I mean..........." he said. Meta Knight let him go and he collapsed to the floor. Meta Knight was concerned at what Sean was talking about. He decided to go to Jet, who was on the floor. He picked him up and head locked him softly, whispering to him.

"Jet...you okay?" Meta Knight said.

"Man........this kills......I'll never win" he said.

"We all think the same.....listen, Sean's......saying he doesn't want the belt"

"What?"

"I don't know......Jet, he doesn't want that ladder.......to move"

"That one?" he asked, looking at the aforementioned ladder.

"That...one" Meta Knight said.

"Why?"

"He said.....use gonna use it to give me a.......better chance...........at winning" he said.

"..........This is bad........Meta Knight, go for the belt.........urgh........." he said, before collapsing from Meta Knight's grasp.

Meta Knight didn't want any intervention to happen. He looked at the carnage that was around him. Montel was still motionless from the flaming table. Irvine wasn't going to be moving because his genitals were in too much pain and he was exhausted. Morrison was writhing in pain outside the ring and so was Hearst. Sean's spirit was low and Jet was too weak to move much. Copeland lay like any other chair shot victim.

Meta Knight realized the chance was his. He knew that he may very well be the next legend within the next minute or so. He turned to a ladder that had fallen out of the ring some time ago, one which Hearst was trying to get up with. Meta Knight stumbled out of the ring and grabbed the ladder, kicking Hearst as he did so. He then slid the ladder into the ring and slowly set it up.

Everyone went mad with excitement. They begun chanting Meta Knight's name, and Meta Knight felt like a real star, climbing the ladder as such. Every few seconds, he would go up a step.

Thirty seconds later, he was near the top of the ladder, and the crowd were going wild. But out of nowhere, tragedy struck, and Sean found his victim.

A belt lashed from below and hit Meta Knight's arm, cutting it deeply. Meta Knight yelled and withered atop the ladder as his arm started to bleed. The crowd seemed disappointed as Copeland started to climb the ladder, while Meta Knight was holding his wound. Sean spotted his chance to strike.

Sean quickly got up and stumbled towards the ladder, where he pushed it in the direction of where the other bridge ladder was. Both wrestlers fell down, but Copeland got it worse, falling right out of the ring, crashing onto the hard mats below, yelling and screaming. Meta Knight just collapsed on the ring mat and looked at Sean, who was rolling out of the ring.

Sean went up to Copeland and lifted him, moaning in pain as he did before resting Copeland on the ladder. He spoke to him.

"Copeland....I'm sorry.....but I have to.....do this...." he said.

"....Just do it.....I wasn't.......going to win anyway.......heh........" he whispered back. Sean then started for a brand new ladder, one that was the tallest by far, but he saw Meta Knight getting up. Meta Knight was aware of what Sean was going to do, and disapproved of it.

Sean felt a tear come to his eye and he slipped into the ring. Meta Knight was shouting at him, begging him not to do what he thought he was going to do.

"...Meta Knight....I'm sorry........" Sean said to himself. Then, when Meta Knight had gotten to his feet, he started to run. But he forgot all his awareness behind him and ran into his third Sweet Chin Music, putting him down for good. Meta Knight cried as he fell and was in perfect view of the whole situation as he fell. He couldn't believe Sean was going to sacrifice himself.

And at the same time, everyone else knew what he was going to do. Morrison didn't care, but Hearst, Irvine, Jet, Montel did. Hearst was by the announce table, where both King Dedede and King Jerry were pleading Sean not to dot it from their announce table. Hearst was holding himself up against the ring, watching onwards in sorrow. Montel was on the floor like Meta Knight, watching, unable to do anything. Irvine had clambered up onto a turnbuckle and Jet had rolled out, trying to reach Sean. But as Sean passed, he sighed, said his apologies and struck Jet with the ladder as he crawled, stopping him. He then set up the ladder outside the corner of the ring and started to climb up it.

As Sean ascended the ladder, the entire stadium knew the sacrifice that was going to be made, and they all too did plead for Sean to think again. But Sean had made his decision. Copeland had too.

It seemed for that's second, the entire stadium fell silent. Sean had reached the top and was standing on top of it. He couldn't control his tears. As his back bled, he waved to his fans who were almost in tears themselves, begging Sean to change his mind.

But Sean had gone too far. As soon as he jumped, time stopped for a second.

A thunderous crash followed the silence, then the roar of 110,000 people in the stadium, all in grief at the tragedy they had just seen. Sean had executed a diving elbow drop, the only one he had done throughout the match, and landed spot on Copeland. The force of the hit snapped the ladder in half. Copeland had slipped into unconsciousness and Sean was barely alive. It was clear that his arm had broken when they saw him, lying on top of Copeland in a heap of bent metal, crushed.

Their dreams to become a legend were over.

Meta Knight could not contain his grief as he watched the paramedics rushing in to assess the situation. Hearst couldn't contain his grief when he saw Sean crying in pain when they lifted his broken arm. Morrison was still out cold after Meta Knight's attack, but he did hear the crash and felt disgusted by the sound of a bone breaking amongst other sounds. Jet couldn't contain his grief when he saw Copeland being put into a stretcher and wheeled off. Irvine couldn't contain his grief when Sean was still screaming in pain as he was put onto a second stretcher and his limp, bent arm held up by a paramedic. And finally, Montel couldn't contain his grief when he realized there were only six men left in the match.

The sacrifice that Sean hade made showed Meta Knight that he had a shining chance. Sean did this for him. Now Meta Knight had to do him proud. Now, with only five battered, bruised and beaten men left to face, Meta Knight it was make or break time.


	10. Match Time Part 5

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 10: Match Time Part 5

Meta Knight stood up wearily, now almost covered in blood and looked around. Morrison had slid into the ring had gotten up, holding a ladder. Meta Knight ran at Morrison and started punching him, making him drop the ladder.

Meta Knight kicked Morrison in the head and threw him out of the ring. Morrison landed on a steel chair as he did, hurting his back quite badly outside the ring. Meta Knight turned around to see Hearst coming for him.

Meta Knight tried to do something, but Hearst kicked Meta Knight in the chest and rammed Meta Knight's head in between his legs. He started hooking his arms, but he looked in shock and let go.

It was Irvine, flaring in anger, who grabbed Hearst's head, jumped and put his knees up. Hearst couldn't reverse it in time and he fell, falling victim to Irvine's first successful Code-breaker.

Hearst fell to the floor and caressed his chest after being hit. Irvine turned to Montel, who was outside the ring's corner, setting up two tables wearily on top of each other. Meta Knight was climbing the turnbuckle, trying to aim a jump onto Montel.

But Irvine ran at Meta Knight and grabbed his legs. He flipped Meta Knight around and sat him on his shoulders.

Meta Knight couldn't believe it. He felt his heart sunk as he realized what was going to happen. Irvine gave a cocky smile before throwing Meta Knight downwards, going through the two tables outside, the flaring pain in his back as he crashed down to the floor. With it, he felt his dreams shatter. He tried to move, but the pain was unbearable. He prayed he could recover fast enough.

Montel started shouting at Irvine for breaking his tables. Montel slid into the ring and both Irvine and Montel started to argue. Irvine slapped Montel, to which the crowd reacted. Montel felt his face, and suddenly lashed out at Irvine, who fell to the floor in withdrawal.

Montel turned around and waved at the crowd. But Montel was about to meet his fate, and ultimately, see his dreams of becoming the champion fade.

He felt his head thrust into Morrison's side suddenly, so suddenly, that he couldn't react fast enough, and was drove into the floor by a successful Moonlight Drive. Morrison got up and did his pose, as if he were the winner of the match. He then grabbed the unconscious Montel and slumped him on the ropes. He then grabbed the belt he and Copeland had used and gave it a good use by tying Montel to the rope, using a complicated tie.

But as he turned around, he felt a hand slap against his neck. He yelled and turned to see Hearst, looking at him angrily. Hearst then gave Morrison a chokeslam to the ground.

Irvine suddenly ran into the ring and jumped over Morrison's body, running for the ropes. Hearst stood back, in favour of what Irvine had in mind. Irvine then jumped on the second rope and did a lionsault, hitting Morrison where it hurt. Hearst then rolled him out of the ring and faced Hearst.

The two didn't start fighting straight away. Instead, both ran out of the ring and grabbed a pair of ladders. Hearst slid his in and grabbed a table.

Both Irvine and Hearst set up the ladders so that if the belt was hanging much lower, it would be hanging in between the ladders. Hearst grabbed the table and slowly climbed his ladder before setting the table on top of the ladders (without the table legs out) like a bridge. Both Irvine and Hearst climbed so they stood on the ladder. As they stood, the belt was hanging half a metre above their heads. From where they were, they could easily reach the belt and undo it.

But they had better matters to sort. The two looked at the belt, then at each other. Irvine was shaking his head, looking annoyed and somewhat frightened at the much bigger Hearst, who was moving his hands across his waist before pulling his pose.

Irvine went for a punch, but Hearst blocked it, punched Irvine, kicked him and rammed Irvine's head in between his legs. Hearst pulled his muscled pose one more time before hooking Irvine's arms and taking a deep breath.

He jumped off of the ladders, Irvine tightly locked and the two went crashing down to the mat, which, upon impact, stunned Irvine, leaving him motionless on the floor. Hearst put his hands to his head after landing and fell on his back, his energy completely depleted.

He should have grabbed the belt while he had the chance. Morrison had gotten back into the ring and started climbing the ladder swiftly. He reached the top, and there was nobody to stop him.

Morrison loved it. He could see the belt within reach, so close and so shiny. It's silver and golden inscription and plaque engraved into the belt, and its leather, although worn, still looked as wealthy as it did years in the past. And it was going to be his.

He stroked the metal, observing the crowd who weren't very happy with Morrison. He could make out some boos from the crowd, but he didn't give a care about the crowd. All he wanted was the gold. He reached for the part that kept the belt fastened when he saw something coming up the ladder.

It was a bloody, extremely hurt Meta Knight, driven purely by determination. He slumped onto the table and slowly stood up.

He was met by a punch from Morrison, which toppled him. But he stayed on the table. Morrison was being booed quite badly right now. To draw some more heel heat from the crowd, he picked up Meta Knight's face and spat on it.

"You'll never win Meta Knight!!!!!!!" he screamed. "I'll ground you into dist! THIS...TITLE...IS...MINE!!!!!!!!" he yelled into a weary Meta Knight's face. The crowd started to cheer madly. Morrison didn't understand, but he put Meta Knight into a headlock. He was going for one last Moonlight Drive.

"No...You won't win......"

Out of nowhere, Meta Knight struck Morrison's balls with his free hand. Morrison yelled in pain and fell to his knees, a tear or two coming from his eye, holding in between his legs in sheer pain. He got up and turned around to find out what the crowd was cheering about.

He was kicked in the stomach by Jet, the one man he forgot to sort out, the one man who hadn't been involved in any action since Sean took himself out. Jet had gained the energy to confront Morrison above the table. Jet put Morrison, too hurt by the pain in his balls, in a headlock and waved to the crowd, who were going ballistic. Jet looked at Meta Knight and Jet winked.

Meta Knight knew this was his final chance for glory. He realized Jet was going to execute the Twist of Fate and break the table. If he din't grab the belt now, he would fall and the pain would take over his body. He had to grab it now.

Jet did the best Twist of Fate of the match and sent Morrison right through the bale, toppling the whole contraption, sending the ladders down with him. Meta Knight jumped a split second before the move and grabbed the belt.

The crowd were going nuts as Meta Knight pitted himself against gravity in a test to take the title. He was hanging in mid air metres above the ring, below Jet and Morrison, who were out of it. Meta Knight felt his arms go numb. His grip was slipping.

It happened at that moment. A moment that stuck in his mind for as long as he lived. He remembered the sudden boost of energy he got and raised his arm, grabbing the top of the fastening piece and ripping it off. He felt himself fall, with the soft leather still in his hand. But as soon as he hit the floor, he felt the energy of the crowd as they went the loudest they had ever been. The sound was deafening.

He did it. Over thirty minutes of non-stop action. He finally did it. He stuck through the pain and took what was his. He heard his music playing and Hulk announcing the winner.

"And the winner of the match, and the new holder of the Legend Belt...META KNIGHT!!!" he roared. The crowd roared louder as Meta Knight got to his knees, hugging the title close to him. The feel of the smooth metal against his bloodied skin felt great. He was the new legend of Dreamland. He had proved himself worthy of the prestigious title.

Everyone around him were out cold. He was the only one actually in focus at what he had accomplished. He had accomplished the impossible. Thirty five minutes. Eight men. Tens of tables. Tens of chairs. Eight ladders. One title. One victor.

But Meta Knight felt his arm go numb. During his weary celebration, he suddenly dropped the title on the floor. The sounds around him became a blurry mess.

He felt his heart beating extremely fast. He swore it stopped at some point. His stomach twisted as if he had eaten dirt. He felt the muscles inside him press and he saw yellow gunk throw itself out of his mouth. He tasted a sour, horrible taste in his mouth. Instantly, he felt like he was hit by a bus. The feeling in his legs suddenly vanished and he fell to the floor, barely feeling the impact. It all fuzzed away into nothingness. The last thing he remembered was the strange roar from the crowd slowly dying. Before he passed into a state of no mind, he realized he had just suffered a heart attack.


	11. After the Battle

A Ladder Stipulation

Chapter 11: After the Battle

The first thing he could hear was beeping. Like a heart machine. It beeped constantly in his head for minutes as he looked around in the darkness. He felt a slight feeling come to his face, the feeling of metal. He then saw the distinct V shape, which slightly obscured his vision, his mask. He was wearing the mask again. And thank god. Enough people had seen his bare face after what happened, he didn't want to make it a habit.

He felt warmer and warmer. It was a good feeling after having lied in the freezing cold for so long. He felt the soft feeling of wool against his skin and a soft fluffy pillow against his head.

Some vision started to return to him. He wasn't in a hospital, hospitals were white, usually. He suddenly established he was in his bedroom. He felt disappointed. Was it all just a dream?

No, it couldn't have been, he realized when a throbbing pain came to his head and arm, where he was cut open during the match. He felt relieved it happened. The new legend of Dreamland, in bed. It wasn't a good position to be seen in.

Then, he felt a hand touch his. He found the ability to slightly move. He turned to see Tiff there, looking as pretty as ever.

"...Ugh....Tiff......." he said upon seeing her.

"You okay Meta Knight?" she asked.

Meta Knight suddenly came to his senses over the next twenty seconds. He was in his room, but he connected to a drip and heart meter. He was breathing fine, as if he had been to sleep after being out drinking. He realised his vision was obscured because he had a bandage over one of his eyes and there was a second bandage on his heart and a third on his arm.

"Uh....did I....." Meta Knight asked. Tiff smiled.

"You had a heart attack after you won" she said. "I thought you were gonna die. But you made it"

She seemed awfully calm for such a situation. Tiff decided to keep talking.

"Your belt's in your cabinet where your sword usually goes. Your sword's somewhere in the castle...I think" she said, talking rather quietly. "Sword and Blade came to visit you, but you were sleeping. You've been like this for two weeks" she said.

"Huh...? Two....two weeks?" Meta Knight asked. He felt his body. Hadn't changed. Good, he still had the abs and pecks. And muscles everywhere else.

"Two weeks" she said. Here, you have some mail of Sean"

Tiff handed Meta Knight a letter. Meta Knight was eager to hear from Sean and opened it before trying to read it. But his head hurt too much.

"...Could you read it for me?" he asked. Tiff smiled and took the letter, reading it out.

"Dear Meta Knight. Let me be the first to say congratulations on your victory. I told you the trick would pay off. Not that you wouldn't have won without it, but, it made things easier, huh? I heard Morrison was going to win until you and Jet came to the rescue. I heard from the others Irvine says you did a good job, Hearst commended your effort to climb that ladder at the end, Montel said good job, because he couldn't say anything else after being put through that fiery table of pain. Jet said that he was proud that you won and you were the rightful person to take the belt. Copeland...well...he's in a coma...oh dear...but is safe for now and is expected to wake up in a few months. I will give him full apologies when he wakes up. Well, I'm too tired to write anymore, so let me say thank you for competing with me and the others and I hope to see you next year. Don't sweat it, Sean...poor Copeland, in a coma?" Tiff said.

"Yeah..." Meta Knight answered.

"Oh well, they say he's safe, so I guess he'll be okay" Tiff said. There was a moment of silence; the Tiff gave Meta Knight a hug.

"You did it Meta Knight..." she said. "You're a true hero..." But Meta Knight couldn't take all the glory.

"Tiff...I can't take all of this by myself. I have all the people who cheered me to thank, plus Sword, Blade and...you" he said.

"Meta Knight, you've thanked me enough times..." Tiff said.

"Well, maybe I have...but sometimes thanks isn't enough" he said, taking his mask off. Tiff looked at him.

"I remember when you did that in the ring, and everyone went mad...I thought you looked handsome. Perhaps it was because you were far away and covered in blood...but I realize that you look even better up close...and without the blood" she said.

"...Tiff...I have a present for you...close you eyes" Meta Knight said. Tiff knew what was coming. She gladly closed her eyes and moved her face closer to his. Meta Knight then kissed Tiff, and the two engaged in some sweet romantic time alone, inside his bedroom, relishing the time they had together inside.

But just because Meta Knight won, didn't mean he was forever a legend. By the time Sportsmania 26 came, the chances were that wrestling would be a large factor of the great event. Will Meta Knight ever step up to the challenge of defending his title? Depends if I make a sequel! Goodbye and I hope you enjoyed the story!

If you want an extra chapter on some statistics, drop a review with the request and I'll do it. See ya!

Mr. Incomparable


End file.
